


complicated stereotype

by stray_dog_sick



Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Cheating, M/M, Touring, kind of?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-13 00:36:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11748459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stray_dog_sick/pseuds/stray_dog_sick
Summary: What happens on-stage doesn't always stay on-stage.





	complicated stereotype

**Author's Note:**

> peru story: freya made me write this because she was having fluff withdrawals.
> 
> does brendon have a thing for guitarists or do guitarists have a thing for brendon?
> 
> title from 'bands' by kenneth aaron harris

Touring was exhausting. Kenny thought he’d be used to it now; he’d done multiple tours with Panic! At The Disco, and been in smaller bands before that, too.

It wasn’t physically exhausting, not all the time. The band was in Denver right now, but he was from Colorado, so the altitude wasn’t affecting him as much as it was his bandmates. No, touring with Panic! - with Brendon - was _emotionally_ exhausting.

Brendon and Dallon were arguing again. Kenny had no idea why. The two definitely fought a lot considering they were best friends. They’d be back to business as usual in a couple of days, but for now, Kenny had drawn the short straw and had to share a room with Brendon.

He’d really been looking forward to getting some sleep tonight.

He’d finally calmed Brendon enough to settle down on the other bed in the hotel room. He reached over, almost falling out of his own bed in his attempt to hit all the light switches. “Goodnight, Brendon.”

“Goodnight,” the younger man said. There were a couple of minutes of rustling while they tried to get comfortable in the unfamiliar beds, and then silence.

Kenny started drifting off, thinking about a guitar he’d seen just before he left for tour. He hoped it was still there when he got home. He couldn’t wait to run his fingers over the strings -

“Are you still awake?”

Kenny groaned as Brendon’s voice interrupted his wishful thinking. “What do you want?”

“You’re really cute,” Brendon mumbled. Of all the things Kenny expected his roommate to say, that was not one of them. “Really wanna kiss you.”

“You’re married, Brendon.” Kenny reminded him. It probably wouldn’t matter, though. When Brendon had his sights set on something, he didn’t stop until he got it.

Brendon hummed, although Kenny couldn’t tell if it was in agreement of not. “Sarah knows.”

Kenny sighed. He was aware that Brendon was hot, he’d even dreamt of the man a few times. But they were both married. Kenny had a toddler, for God’s sake.

“Dallon’s mad at me because I told him I had a crush on you,” Brendon continued. “He says that historically, trying to get with my guitarists has ended badly.”

“Well, he isn’t wrong,” Kenny admitted. “But you know I’m not just gonna leave, right?”

There was silence from Brendon’s side of the room. “Do you not like me?” he asked finally.

Kenny rolled his eyes again. He was way too tired to keep doing that. “Trust me, that isn’t the problem. The problem is that we’re both-”

“Married. I get it.” Brendon sounded sad, and Kenny wished he could go over and hug the other man. He hated seeing his friends upset. “We’ve kissed before, on-stage. Remember? And Victoria saw the video and didn’t even care.”

 _That was different,_ Kenny wanted to say, but he knew it wasn’t. He remembered. He remembered Brendon stalking over to him, singing in his face before the brief kiss.

At the time he fled. He had a job to do, a vocal cue that he couldn’t miss, but that hadn’t stopped him from feeling another pair of lips against his for weeks, imagining what would’ve happened if they had more than a second.

They had more than a second right now.

“Come here,” he said finally, listening as Brendon scrambled out from under his sheets and stumbled over to Kenny’s bed.

Their second kiss was very different from the first. Brendon’s lips were chapped, probably due to the altitude, but still soft too.

The younger man shifted above Kenny, but rather than moving away he deepened the kiss. Kenny let out a breath he didn’t even realise he was holding.

Kenny managed to find some strength, even though he could feel exhaustion settling into his bones, and flipped himself and Brendon over. This kiss was different but better. The feeling of skin under his hands instead of guitar strings, and Brendon, underneath him, still for once in his life.

He broke the kiss once the tightness in his chest became unbearable, the need for oxygen outweighing the pleasure. He rested his forehead against Brendon’s, and once he was no longer out of breath he said, “can we go to sleep now?”

Brendon laughed underneath him. “Yeah. Goodnight, Kenny.”

“Goodnight, Brendon.”

As Kenny started to drift off for the second time that night, guilt began to creep into his thoughts. He’d have to call Victoria in the morning. Kenny wasn’t sure what to say but hoped she’d understand anyway. Victoria and Dean were two of the people he cared about most.

And if she did understand, he’d have to talk to Zack about sleeping arrangements. Hotel beds weren’t always built for two.


End file.
